Flicker of Escape
by KoiFishLove
Summary: Carol had a plan.She was so close.She and Sophia could be safe. But when a fire starts in the middle of the night,she finds that her escape wont be as easy as she thought. Rated M for possible future situations and language.
1. Flicker of escape

AN:

**Hello readers!Thank you for clicking on this story,this is my first proper fanfiction and I really hope you like it.Please,PLEASE leave a review when you've finished reading even if you're going to say it's terrible because then at least I know.Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Of course I don't own any characters-the individuals belong to the show and comic creators.**

Carol smiled to herself as she opened the front door of her new house,Sophia padded along behind her in a pink dress,her blonde locks bobbing up and down as she sang "Old McHershel had a farm."

Sophia loved going to school,she had lots of friends.Including the sheriff's deputy's son,Carl.He and Soph had clicked straight away and were basically inseparable.

Once the door was locked,they both climbed into Carol's new car.It wasn't anything fancy,just a Mini Cooper,but Carol was delighted with anything she could get.Carol had found the car when her friend,and lawyer,Michonne went snooping around for cheap cars that actually worked.Sure,it gave Carol problems now and then but it was easy and practical,so that didn't matter.Not to Carol who,after dropping Sophia off at school,went to her place of work.Her job?Michonne's secretary.Her friend had needed a secretary after the old one got fired(she had meddled in a case involving her boyfriend)and Carol had just gotten out of the messy and toxic marriage with Ed,which was an absolute blessing.

All of this happened because Michonne had convinced her to leave Ed.

She's happy now because she left Ed.

Because she had the courage to plan everything out in her hidden diary-the idea of running away with sweet Soph when Ed was out drinking.

And actually do it.

But she didnt have the time to escape.

Carol's eyes flickered open to be met with a dark grey aura in her and Ed's bedroom.Smoke.It encased her lungs and she coughed to rid herself of it.She let out a panicked wheeze and climbed out of the duvet,wafting her hand around in a half-awake motion.Through the dark smoke,Carol stumbled out of the room.She searched frantically for any sign of her daughter in the smoke but came up with just the darkness and orange shadows which came from the direction of the bathroom.

The heat was scorching. Painful. Burning. Tripping over her own feet,losing balance as her body lost oxygen,Carol coughed out a ragged."Sophia..!"

She shielded her face from the heat,closing her eyes.The stinging pain seemed worse when she opened them again."Sophia..!"Carol choked out again.Tears started to well in her pale blue eyes-coloured a watery orange from the heat and flames.The fire grew rapidly,chasing Carol who was blinded by the thick smoke.

Her throat felt tight as carbon dioxide squeezed her throat shut,tighter and tighter by the second.Stars appeared in her vision.Her lungs were empty and she was dizzy and,after one final step outside of Sophia's door,she collapsed in a wheezing heap as her body desperately tried to cough out the dusty and dry feeling in her lungs as smoke piled in them in a never-ending stream.The last thing she felt was heat as licks of fire touched her sleepwear.Out of the sound of sizzling flames,Carol was able to make out the muffled sound of running boots.

Then the world turned into a pitch black.

~FOE~

The sound of his name being called broke Daryl from his sleep.He bolted upright,expecting a nurse but instead being greeted with the face of Merle Dixon.

_Well fuck._

"What are ya doin' here?"Daryl asked grumpily,rubbing his sleep-deprived eyes to get a better look at Merle.

"The fuck ya mean 'what am I doing here?'You almost died in there baby brother."Merle replied-he looked confused for a moment before taking a seat next to Daryl in the uncomfortable chair that was situated in Daryl's hospital room.It was a shiny emerald green but hard as hell."Jeez these are uncomfortable."Merle muttered as he shifted to get in a better sitting position.

"Well,I'm fine."Daryl drawled in his southern accent,deciding to not add the _you prick_ that came to his mind."Just a few scratches s'all."

"Come on Darylina.You ran into that house with ya determination cap on and ya stumbled outta there with a woman in your arms who ya gave ya O2 mask to.Ya barely made it out."Daryl rolled his eyes.Sure,he was dizzy when he got out of the burning house but the little woman had collapsed right in front of him.He wasn't going to hog the mask to himself."Ya wasn't gettin' out if the flames were any bigger."

_No way I wasn't getting outta there._

Daryl grumbled something incoherent in response but he sat straight up when the door opened to reveal his boss.The head of the fire department in the area.

"Daryl,Merle."The tall red-head greeted simply with a small nod.

"Abraham."Merle greeted in response,looking up at the burly guy.Daryl just eyed him coldly.He was never a huge fan of his boss but he and Abraham would usually be able to have a civil conversation.Tonight though,Daryl could not deal with his shit.

"I just came over to congratulate you on-"

"You swore that nobody was in there."Daryl growled,giving Abraham yet another dirty look.

Abraham shook his head, he opened his mouth to speak when Daryl snapped again.

"You swore on God's name that nobody was in there.You swore on it."Abraham waited a few moments,sighing, and then huffed a "Can you let me speak?"

Daryl looked away in disgust and decided to focus on the view coming through the small window that overlooked the parking lot.It was still dark but the milky-cream moon was out,lighting up the outside world.Daryl clenched and unclenched his fists.If it wasn't for him,that woman and her daughter would be dead.

"The man who called the department said that nobody was in there."Abraham said coolly as a nurse walked in.She was a cute blonde and as she went looking over Daryl's heart rate and other such things,Merle checked her out pretty obviously.Of course,Daryl knew his brother so that came to no suprise.

"Hey,sugartits.Whats ya name?"Merle asked.

_Ah,Jesus._

Daryl thought his brother was getting kicked outta that hospital just as the nurse jotted down something in a black and white striped notebook. A zebra notebook.

The nurse turned slowly,giving Merle the once over and an evil look.Suprisingly,she then gave polite smile which showed off her high cheekbones."Andrea."

"My brother gonna be alright,Andrea?"The nurse finished writing whatever she was earlier in the journal,biting her lower lip in concentration before answering evenly.

"Should be.Blood pressure's normal and so is everything else.He should be released by morning."

Merle nodded his thanks so Daryl decided to ask a question-ignoring Abraham though it was clear the bulk of a man had something to say.

"Can I visit the woman who came in 'bout the same time as me?"

"Well...You're free I suppose to move around but I'd need to get that checked with a doctor and see how the other patient is doing.So.."

"Oh."Daryl tried not to show he was feeling a little bit disappointed by the reply.

"But since you saved her then I'm sure the doctor won't be surprised and will let you see her.I'll go check it out."

With that,the nurse walked out without letting Daryl even say thank you.He supposed it was because both his brother and his boss were undressing her with their eyes.Any woman would feel uncomftable with a Dixon staring at them but a Dixon _and_ a Ford?Well,no wonder she ran off.

"Listen here Dixon."

By that,Abraham meant Daryl but Merle reacted to the surname by cocking his head to the side like a dog reacting to its master.

"You ran into that house despite me telling you not to because you thought you heard somebody shouting.Thats defiance."

_Great,I've really fucked this up._

Daryl sighed to himself-preparing himself for the obviously coming:"You're fired."

"And,thanks to you,I have a mother dick amount of paperwork to do."

_Hell.Just get this over with._

"But,if it wasn't for you then those two girls would have died.So I called m'boss."

Daryl stared at the plain white sheet on his bed,getting tired of all these sentences and wishing Abraham Ford would either burn in hell or just get to the damn point.Both seemed to be the same to him.

"You're getting a raise."

"Oh."

Daryl mumbled a thank you-shocked at the sudden praise and Abraham congratulated him before leaving the small hospital room and going out into the hall.Merle instantly said"Well look at that,baby brother.Darylina's gettin' rich."Then Merle laughed like he said the funniest thing ever.Daryl rolled his eyes at his brother."Little shit."Daryl chuckled,his brother was crying from laughter.If Daryl hadn't seen it then he wouldn't believe it.Of course,there was only one excuse for the laughter and that's the stress of everything that happened in the past few hours but Daryl decided to not say anything.He'd make Merle cry from embarrassment later.

Daryl and Merle had talked for a few more minutes about the raise and the fire before finally ,_finally,_, Andrea came back with news on the woman that Daryl had saved from the burning building.

"She's awake,and I spoke with the doctor.He said that you're able to see her for a few minutes."

Daryl nodded,glad that the woman was safe and wasn't badly injured,it would've been his fault if she wasDaryl asked Andrea if she could help take the finicky wire that was measuring his heart rate off so Andrea helped him take it off and the heart monitor gave off a screeching

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

Signalling Daryl was,according to the machine,dead.Swiftly,Andrea turned the machine off before it alerted any of the doctors or nurses of Daryl's "death".

Daryl got the room number for the lady (108) before giving a quick goodbye to Merle and the nurse.He needed to apologise for not getting the woman out faster-if he had then she wouldn't be in the hospital.So Daryl made his way down the hall,leaving Andrea and Merle behind.

~FOE~

Carol had thanked the young nurse who came to check on her multiple times and had assured the nurse that she really was feeling fine despite her heart rate being faster than usual by one or two beats.The nurse(who she found out was called Andrea)had then asked Carol if she wouldn't mind meeting the man who saved her.Carol had replied with a smile and a yes.If it wasn't for the person who got her out of there then she would have probably burnt to death.

When she heard the door unlock,Carol jumped and looked to it.There,peeked out a head of a man.He had dark blonde bangs that got into his eyes (blue,they were) and a stubble which hadn't been shaved for a few days.The man looked tired but his lips lifted at he edges in a sort of half-smile.

"Can I come in?"The man had a thick southern drawl that made Carol's spine tingle for no apparent reason.Carol nodded and the man shut the door behind him,he was perhaps a few years younger than her with wide shoulders and some muscle.He was,to say the least,handsome.

The man took a seat in the green chair beside her and grunted

"Jeez these are uncomfortable."He muttered,pushing hair out of his eyes that just fell straight back into place.Carol smiled at the action and said"I'm Carol.."As she sat up slightly to speak with him better."M'Daryl.I um..Got ya outta your house.."Daryl spoke nervously and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Hey,we rhyme."

Carol said,a smile gracing her lips.Daryl snorted shyly with laughter.Then Carol continued."Oh,and I know..The nurse told me.Thank you,for that Daryl...I..I owe you.Really"

Daryl blushed at the praise and looked down."S'nothin' really.I had to save you and ya little girl..I tried at least..."Carol was about to reply when a sick feeling came to her belly.Her heart sunk and a destructive feeling entered her empty stomach.

"Sophia..."Carol muttered to herself.

"Where is she?"


	2. Flicker of safety

AN:

**So thank you to the people who commented,I wasn't planning on writing a second chapter unless I got some feedback so thanks and here's your second chapter!Hope you enjoy!**

The heart monitor started to beep frantically as Carol's breathing intensified."Sophia,where..where is she?"Carol demanded,her calm and friendly persona quickly switching to a nervous and scared mouse.Of course,her mousey side was out more often than not.Living with an abusive husband had turned Carol to a quieter and even more demure person than Carol had already been-even she would admit that the change was vast.Her anxiety skyrocketed and her heart beat did so similarly.As Carol's heart rate increased,a pair of fast running steps sounded from the corridor and all of a sudden a tall,black woman ran into the room-her short hair messy and dark brown eyes full of worry.

Daryl stood up,too fast,and Carol couldn't help but flinch.For a moment,a split second,she was ready for the blow to land on her,for raising her voice too high.Edward Peletier had never treated Carol kindly,or at least not for a long,long while.And,though the instinct to move back,to try and lessen the blow,occurred,she couldn't help but forget about it just as quickly as it had entered her mind.Ed was a bastard.Plain and simple.He would beat Carol till she passed out but as long as her daughter was safe,Carol could cope.It was the same in any situation.But now...

Where was her daughter?

Did she make it out the fire?

Did she survive?

Through the storm of thoughts whirring around inside her head,Carol could make out Daryl apologising to the nurse multiple times and the nurse wafting his guilt away.The nurse messed around with some of the wires and tubes connected to Carol while muttering under her breath.Then,she ran to the other side of the hospital room,where multiple shelves and cupboards hung.The dark nurse pulled something out from a little white cupboard.A light yellow liquid.The nurse walked back,a needle filled with the liquid that neither Carol nor Daryl paid much attention to.The nurse leaned over and wiped an area of Carol's upper arm with a sanitised tissue which seemed to appear from nowhere.Then,she gave Carol the injection, wiping the spot over once more.

What felt like ages was actually a few minutes as slowly,Carol's breath slowed and her heart rate lowered until she was able to make out the nurse saying"Mrs Peletier?Your daughter is safe.Shes okay."

A warm sense of relief wrecked Carol's body, the good news making her sleepy as her nerves died down.Still,she needed to check as the more cautious side of her still nibbled her with worry.

"Sophia..She's safe?"

"Yes.One of the other nurses is taking care of her in the children's section."

Carol nodded numbly,looking down at her hands-now feeling embarrassed that she reacted so fiercely."Im sorry.."She mumbled,fidgeting with her hands as the nurse looked over her vitals."Nonsense.Any mother worries for her child."The nurse answered.

"When will I be able to see her?"Carol asked,looking up at the nurse."By mornin',you might even be let out with her tomorrow."The nurse replied,looking at Daryl,then back to Carol and once more at Daryl.

"I had to give Carol a small dose of Midazolam."

At Daryl's confused look,the nurse seemed to remember that not everybody can speak the sophisticated hospital language.

"Midazolam.It calms patients with anxiety or aggression down.She might be a little drowsy so don't keep her too long.Let her rest soon."

Daryl nodded and the nurse hastily left,leaving Daryl and Carol to each other's company once again.

With a guilty glance at Carol,Daryl took a seat once more."Im sorry 'bout that Carol,I-i didn't think 'bout what I was saying.Shit,I didn't mean ta-"

"It's fine."Carol said,giving a forced smile."I overreacted,you're not at fault."Daryl gave a mere nod,his mind drifting to when he was in his hospital room and Merle.Thats when he noticed that Carol had no other visitors but him.

"So,um..Its prob'ly not m'place ta ask but how come you've no visitors?"

Carol fidgeted with her hands again,her cheeks dusted a light pink as she answered

"Other than you,you mean?"

"Ya.Other than me."

"I suppose it's because-"

A knock at the door interrupted Carol from her sentence and Daryl looked up to see the blonde nurse from earlier.

Andrea.

"Daryl Dixon?Theres an officer here who wants to see you."

"An officer?S'in Police?What for?"Daryl questioned,standing up slowly-not sure if he really wanted to know.

"Dunno.Not really my place to say.Jacqui said she gave Carol some Midazolan so it's time for you to let her sleep some anyways."

Daryl nodded at Carol in a farewell and she said goodbye,asking if he'd visit again shyly.He agreed and followed Andrea out.

~FOE~

Daryl breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that is was officer friendly-more formerly known as Rick Grimes.He and Rick knew each other both from school and work,not many but a few fires have been caused by Arson so the two of them had worked briefly together before.

Rick greeted Daryl,handing him a cup of coffee that he got from one of the costa vending machines.Rick took a sip before speaking."Look Daryl,lemme be straight with you.That fire?Arson written all over it."Daryl nodded,he had expected something as such,mainly because the fire had barely reached the kitchen when he was in there.That crossed out the idea that a cooker had been left on and he saw the boiler was in the upstairs hallway which the fire had also barely reached.So it wasn't a gas fire.

"Rick,before ya say any other shit that I already know?I saw a guy literally fucking runnin' from the house when the truck pulled up."

Rick nodded"I thought as much.I need to talk to Carol Peletier but the doctor said I should leave her to rest.I need a statement from her.."Rick mumbled the last part to himself and Daryl took a sip of his coffee.He spit it out straight away."Ugh.Sugar,and milk?Really dude?You know I like mine plain."

"That explains why this one's bitter."

Rick chuckled but Daryl shook his head,putting his cup on a little wooden table in the waiting area."

That's when they heard it.

"The fuck is my wife?Let me see my damn wife!"

"Sir you need to calm down-"

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down!"

Rick and Daryl rushed over to the reception to see the receptionist and a tall but skinny male nurse trying to calm down a tall,lumpy man.The man got up in the nurses face and Daryl could just make out the man growling "Listen here nigger-"

"Sir we'll need to call secur-"

The man saw Rick and stopped trying to get through."Officer!They won't let me see mah wife!"

"Not suprising if you're being so aggressive.Let the receptionist sort everything out and maybe then you can speak to her."

The man grumbled something rude under his breath and glanced at Daryl,shooting him an evil look.

"Surname?"asked the receptionist.

"Peletier."

"Ah...Yes.Your wife is here.Noah can you ask her?"The receptionist asked the male nurse but before he could reply an alarm went off in the corridor

_Urgent.All nurses make your way to C12.Urgent._

Sorry Claire..."Noah replied,jogging off down the hall to a corridor labelled C.

The receptionist sighed and looked over at Daryl and Rick."Officer can you or your friend go ask if she wants a visitor?Its up to her."

Rick glanced at Daryl and Daryl muttered a "sure."

As Daryl made his way back to Carol's hospital room,he heard her husband pissing off about how she will of course say she wants to see him.

~FOE~

Daryl was surprised by the reaction in Carol.

Her eyes were gleaming happily ,though tiredly,when she saw him."Hey Daryl!"She greeted with a smile but the moment she heard the word "Husband" her eyes clouded over with fear."E-Ed?My husband?"She stuttered.Daryl instantly recognised the look in her eyes.It was the same look his mother had when she got the phone call from his daddy's favourite bar,saying that he's comin' home.The same look she had when he'd get outta bed in the morning when Daryl and Merle were eating breakfast.The same damn look of horror.He knew it.But he wouldn't say it outright.He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"The nurses want to know if you'll allow him to visit you.."

Carol looked at her bed,lost in thought.She sat like that for a few minutes until he finally noticed tears were trailing down her cheeks.

"Oh fuck.Dont cry."

Daryl came over and sat next to her bed."Shit,if I knew you were gonna star' tearing up.."

Carol shook her head and wiped her eyes,"I,I guess you need to let him in."

"_No."_

Carol looked up at his stern voice,her eyes full of confusion and worry."If you don' want him to visit.Say no.He doesn't _need_ ta be let in."

After a few moments of looking into his eyes,she seemed to understand."I-I won't have anywhere t-to go.."

Daryl thought for a moment,clicking his figures when he got an idea."At work,there's a girl,her name's Amy-she takes the calls and she lives with her older sister.Why don' ya stay with 'er?"

Carol blinked.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I know what it's like.To have nowhere to go."

"Don't let him in."


End file.
